


Fifty Words: Student and Teacher

by Ookami82



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami82/pseuds/Ookami82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some I did for lj prompt a while back. Fifty words that describe Izumi and the Elrics (specifically Edward) relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Words: Student and Teacher

** 1\. From **   "Who's the letter from, Edward?" Izumi asked a red faced ten year old Edward.

** 2\. Victory  ** It had almost been a victory for Edward and Alphonse, over Teacher Izumi; until she back-handed them both into pitiful mounds of trembling limbs.

** 3\. Sable  ** Izumi knew why Edward always worn his sable attire; the fifteen year old was still mourning over the death of his mother. It had nothing to do with auto mail oil.

** 4\. Drug   ** Winry was Edward's drug, Izumi thought when she caught the two lock-lipped and half naked in her basement. Edward had a black eye and a lecture, later.

** 5\. Ear **   "Deducted to sneaking around my basement with a girl!" She growled as she pulled the teen by his ear away from a blushing Winry. "But I am glad it's her..." She added as he squirmed.

** 6\. Ate  ** " Eat your food, Edward. I don't care if you don't like broccoli!" Izumi barked at the dinner table. Edward swallowed his pride and ate every last bite. For her looks could kill.

** 7. ** **Nice** "Sometimes Teacher is nice, not a lot, but sometimes...at least she'll be nice to you." Edward told Winry on the train to Dublith.

** 8\. Goose  ** "I swear Al, getting that witch's medication is a wild goose chase!"

** 9\. Foot   ** She straightened his tie. "Edward, you break that woman's heart and my foot is gonna be so far up your ass. It's time to go to the alter, she's waiting."

** 10\. Impending " ** You became a filthy dog of the State!" She yelled, impending over his trembling form.

** 11\. Major   ** "Major Elric, Sir. A woman by the name of Izumi Curtis is on the line, sounds pissed...wants to know why you haven't called her to say the baby has been born?" Even after all his 25 years, the woman still made him quake in his boots.

** 12\. Shore  ** Izumi loved to sit by the shore on Yauk Island with "her boys".

** 13\. Sobriquet  ** Fullmetal Alchemist may have been the designated sobriquet name for his metal limbs; Izumi thought it suited his hard headiness more significantly.

** 14\. Soda  ** "Here have a soda, Edward. Training was tough today, and it's only going to get tougher tomorrow."

** 15\. Big  ** Catching Edward with his pants down during auto mail maintenance in _her_ house, was a big mistake for both mechanic and alchemist.

** 16\. Effervescent  ** She had never seen him so Effervescent in all his years; until he finally phoned her one hot afternoon. "Winry had a girl!"

** 17\. Dank  ** Izumi hated the dank hospitals, even more so when she heard her former apprentice was in one.

** 18\. Vicious  ** Edward's scars around his ports were vicious, as the ones around his heart. Izumi didn't know what was worse for the young man.

** 19\. Heal  ** After beating the living shit out of her apprentice when learning his past, as well as his armored brother; they all needed to heal from the mistakes they made. 

** 20\. Pencil  ** At night, she would hear the distant sounds of his pencil going, writing equation after equation. She should have known then what he was up to...for she could have stopped him from the taboo he committed.

** 21\. Finger   ** Izumi wagged her finger at him accusingly. "What the hell were you doing in my basement, half dressed with your mechanic! Don't tell me it was maintenance! Her top doesn't come off for repairs! I want answers, Edward or there will be hell to pay later!"

** 22\. Hidden  ** One day while she cleaned, she found all his hidden love letters. It wasn't just equations he was writing after all; no wonder she was always short of stationary.

** 23\. Fundamental  ** Edward knew all the basic components to alchemy, he was a smart kid. But why did he have such a hard time remembering his wedding vowels? "This is fundamental Edward, a few lines to express yourself to her, stop blubbering like an idiot and finish the damn lines!"

** 24\. Extricate  ** Izumi couldn't help but to Extricate Edward from his entanglement with the State. hostages or no hostages. She was an alchemist after all.

** 25\. Jam  ** As her apprentice for many years; Izumi came to realize she had always gotten Edward out one jam or another.

** 26\. Quintet  ** "Straighten that tie Edward, the quintet is playing...your on." She told him softly, her hands by them selves straightening his tie. She watched the boy she took care of, raised and nurtured; now a man, meet his bride to be. He was all grown up; which brought tears to her eyes.

** 27\. Survey  ** "How in the hell are we supposed to survive with out food or water!" Edward shrieked. "You have to survey everything, Edward. Take in all the little, simple things." Was all Izumi replied as **she** got back into the boat and left them on a supposed deserted island.

** 28.  Near T ** he teens had moved on after Izumi's basement incident and found a hidden spot in the woods. When Izumi heard panting breaths near by, after a long stroll; she found 2 very nude teens and the hidden spot.

** 29.  Titter  ** Winry couldn't help but titter at the situation at hand. Mrs. Izumie was scolding Edward something fierce, yet his face still remained as red as beets.

** 30\. Front  ** "I heard about the day with Scar...and how you stood in front of Miss Rockbell. If that's not love, than I don't know what is." She told him soothingly, after a huge fight and some tears. Edward didn't have to be a genius to know how much Izumi loved him.

** 31\. Ohm   ** 10 ohm's wouldn't be enough to stop her apprentice from meeting his one and only goal; to return his brother to flesh and blood.

** 32\. Nose **   "YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE FUCKIN' NOSE, TEACHER! IT'S BROKE NOW! Edward bellowed, putting a cool auto mail hand to his bleeding nose. "AND I'LL BREAK IT AGAIN IF I HEARDWORDS LIKE THAT COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" She yelled right back.

** 33\. Hate  **  "I hate you!" Edward cried the first time his teacher sparred with him and Alphonse; leaving them bloodied and bruised. It wasn't until later he took the statement back after she bandaged their wounds and kissed their noses.

** 34\. Ancient  ** She watched in wonder and awe when the ten year old boy draw the intricate arrays, with the ancient runes perfectly.

** 35\. Horrible  ** Izumi could only wonder how horrible it must have been for Edward to see his mother die right in front of his eyes.

** 36\. Hopeless  ** "I want to tell her how I feel, teacher. But I don't know how...when I try, I screw it all up." Edward grumbled. Izumi smiled and ruffled her ex-students hair. "You are hopeless, Ed." 

** 37\. Drift " ** You see? The simple things. All is one and one is all. Very good Edward, Alphonse." She praised, marveling over the piece of drift wood Edward and Alphonse had carved into a spear.

** 38\. Twirl   ** Izumi had gone with him to pick a ring. They found one, exquisite and beautiful. Yet she had to slap the young man for twirling it nervously between his metal fingers. "You'll drop it and break it!" She nagged, knowing it could be fixed by him easily.

** 39\. Drowsy **   "Miss Izumi, Ed's gonna be a little drowsy for a few days. So no sparring, I gave his stubborn ass pain pills." Winry directed. "He is that." Izumi countered taking the pills from Winry.

** 40\. Absurd   ** " Doctor, you'll have to excuse my apprentice; he needs his mouth washed out with soap. Sorry for him being so absurd, he's just worried."

** 41\. Rocker  ** Izumi didn't visit Risembool often, but when the occasion came of Edward's first born. She came to his house to see him and the little ball of pink skin and blond hair, passed out in the rocker.

** 42\. Nettle **   Edward pricked himself countless times on the Nettle plants in her damn garden. Why was he punished and not Alphonse? The witch just like to pick on him, he thought.

** 43\. Figure   ** Even if he had grown slightly; she could not mistaken his figure coming down the street, with his new bride in tow (who was bickering with him already about auto mail) and his flesh and blood brother. 

** 44\. Death   ** When Edward received word of Izumi's death, he locked himself away for days and cried 20 years worth of tears. But he still came to her funeral with a ring of alchemized flowers in his mismatched hands. 

** 45\. Indent **   Even after Izumi passed, she would always be a indent on Edward's heart and soul.

** 46\. Snow   ** Dublith never saw snow. It wasn't until she ventured to Central for Edward, she saw snow.

** 47\. Indubitable **   Edward's knowledge on alchemy was indubitable; but whether he could change his baby's diaper correctly was questionable. Izumi thought as she watched him struggle with the tiny infant.

** 48\. Cornflakes   ** "Ah, Win you made breakfast! Teacher always made us eat cornflakes...she knew I hated milk! Vile woman, I tell you!" Edward dove into the eggs. "Huh, she was always nice and civil to me...made me and Mr.Sig breakfast." Winry shrugged, getting a dirty look from Edward.

** 49\. Future  ** "You future is looking bright, Edward. Don't worry so much about the past anymore. You know the laws and life flows one way; mine is over now. But yours has just begun." She told him with a wispy smile, on her death bed.

** 50\. Lot ” ** You have a lot of explaining to do, Edward! Boys’ underwear doesn't magically grow in the bushes of my back yard! And don't you dare blame poor Alphonse!" Edward remained hidden in Teacher's bushes. "But it was his fault, Teacher!" The boy yelled back, red-faced. Alphonse snickered to himself inside the house.


End file.
